Под прикрытием
Под прикрытием (ориг. Undercover) — ограбление в PAYDAY 2, добавляемое в Wolf Pack. Описание из Файлов FBI Мы как раз собирались арестовать человека с кличкой "Налоговик", Адриана Старра, когда вмешалась банда PAYDAY, открывшая огонь по нашим офицерам на месте преступления. Наши люди не могли ничего сделать, кроме как наблюдать, как автомобиль, в котором прятался мистер Старр, был поднят в воздух с помощью крана и упал на заброшенное здание через дорогу. Спецназ был вызван, чтобы штурмовать здание, но банда PAYDAY сумела одержать победу. Они получили то, что хотели. Когда банда скрылась, наши люди начали проверять здание на наличие какой либо опасности, мистер Старр едва дышал. Сервер пропал, а монитор в комнате показал, что большая транзакция в 25 миллионов была переведена на неизвестный аккаунт. Мои заметки: Как, черт возьми, банда PAYDAY знала, что эта сделка сорвется? Какие источники они на самом деле имеют? Меня не должно удивлять то, что они так хорошо избили мистера Старра, но это было жестоко даже для них. Мне нужно выяснить, насколько коррумпирован этот город на самом деле, потому что я нихрена не могу работать в таких обстоятельствах. Описание Ремейк Undercover из PAYDAY: The Heist . Команде необходимо получить коды от сервера IRS при помощи одного из сотрудников — Адриана Старра, известного как "Сборщик налогов", чтобы украсть $25,000,000. Активы Asset-Risk-Level.gif|Уровни риска Asset gage assignment.png|Посылки для Гейджа Asset-ammo-bag.png|Сумка с патронами Cost:XXXX$ Asset-medic-bag.png|Медицинская сумка Cost:XXXX$ Nade asset full.png|Кейс с гранатами Cost:XXXX$ Треб.: Gage Weapon Pack 01 Цели *Подготовка (поиск досок для заколачивания окон, вентиляционных шахт и сетчатых ограждений на крыше) *Сорвать сделку *Проверить лимузин *Освободить лимузин (если он продавил крышу и застрял в проводах) *Выпилить фрагмент крыши лимузина *Забрать сервер и сопроводить заложника в серверную *Установить сервер *Узнать коды *Взломать сервер IRS **Восстановить энергоснабжение, если полицейские его выключат *Сбежать Прохождение Миссия начинается в заброшенном здании с видом на сделку нашей цели и неизвестных лиц. В процессе Адриан Старр достает из багажника лимузина сервер и кладет его в рубашку, а команда готовится к его похищению. По всему дому можно найти доски, которыми можно заколачивать окна, вентиляцию, а также решетки на крышах. В доме можно найти лом, которым позже следует открыть багажник лимузина (однако, если игроки не торопились поднять шум и дали мистеру Старру самому достать сервер из багажника, то лом игрокам не пригодится). Неожиданно сделку прерывает FBI, которая хочет арестовать сотрудника IRS, но они ещё не знают, что поблизости скрываются грабители. Теперь команда может начинать похищение. Алекс, управляя краном с электромагнитом, крадёт лимузин с улицы и переносит его на крышу дома. Присутствует возможность того, что он может уронить машину на балкон здания, но если всё же он донес машину до крыши и опустил её, то лимузин может продавить пол и упасть на несколько пролетов вниз или же так и остаться на крыше. На соседних зданиях появляются снайперы, которые будут сильно досаждать игрокам и именно от них стоит заколотить окна (вскоре доски на окнах ломаются и их уже не заколотить заново). Когда лимузин взломан, следует достать из него Адриана вместе с сервером. После необходимо отконвоировать его в серверную, где начиналась миссия (её местоположение случайно). Там устанавливается сервер, а команда начинает допрос пленника. Доступ к серверу закрыт трехступенчатой защитой, каждая ступень которой защищена паролем. Эти пароли и придется выпытывать у коллектора. Если Адриан долго не соглашается выдать коды, его следует ударить оружием ближнего боя (при частом его применении он может "отключаться" на минуту) и допросить снова. После получения и ввода пароля требуется примерно по 60 секунд на каждую ступень для взлома сервера. Периодически спецназ будет выключать подачу электричества по всему дому. Для возобновления взлома придется идти до отмеченного щитка, чтобы включить электричество обратно, а после перезагрузить компьютер. Теперь, когда команда стала богаче на $25,000,000 (правда, условно), становится доступен побег. Необходимо выбраться на крышу и добраться до вертолета, перепрыгнув на крышу соседнего здания. Галерея RoofLimo.jpg|Лимузин на крыше AttachedTaxman.jpg|Связанный Адриан Старр Особенности Хаос *Отсутствуют. Отличия от PAYDAY: The Heist *В оригинале допрашивается не Адриан Старр, а Юджин Старр. *Присутствуют взрывающиеся бочки. *В оригинале водитель лимузина одет в строгий костюм и подойдет к бандитам. **Присутствуют женщины-агенты. *В оригинале багажник возможно вскрыть только монтировкой. *Часть разрушаемых стен изначально разрушена в оригинальной игре. *В оригинале Юджин покрывается кровью уже в тот момент, когда команда заставляет сесть его на стул, либо если его лимузин проломил крышу и пролетел несколько пролётов на лестнице. **В оригинале Юджин произносит пароли четко и ясно, в ремейке Адриан кашляет и хрипит при их произношении. *Присутствует мусор, который перегораживает выходы из здания. *Чтобы сбежать, необходимо отстрелить замок на решётке. В оригинале решётка открывается сама, когда наступает стадия побега. *Побег не ограничен временем. Связанные достижения Примечания *Вознаграждение будет ниже обещанных 25,000,000$. **Исполнительный продюсер Overkill Software заявил, что плата за успешное ограбление такая низкая потому, что, как он выразился, "чего-то не хватает". *В конце миссии, при прыжке на соседнее здание, Бэйн может сказать: "You'll need to be a Persian prince to get over that!", что является отсылкой к серии игр Prince of Persia. *Если Алекс успешно ставит лимузин на крышу, он кричит "Like a glove!", что является отсылкой к фильму Эйс Вентура 2: Когда зовет природа, когда Эйс, после "удачной" парковки, кричит эту фразу. *Цитата из постера "Nothing is certain but death and taxes", является отсылкой к фразе "In this world nothing can be said to be certain, except death and taxes" Бенджамина Франклина. *Марка холодильника "Kylskop" — это игра слов. Со шведского, "kylskåp" — это холодильник. *Из диалога Вулфа можно узнать, что действия ограбления происходят в Вашингтоне. *Около главного монитора есть ноутбук. На нём нарисована карта Crime.Net, которая присутствует в PAYDAY 2 в меню выбора ограбления. Наверное, именно с этого ноутбука и была срисована модель города для выбора ограбления в PAYDAY 2. *Когда Юджин будет говорить пароль, он скажет "Starbreezer". Это отсылка на компанию, с которой позже слилась Overkill. *Позади главного монитора, можно найти слова "Zero", "Сool", "Acid", "Burn", что является отсылкой к фильму Хакеры, где один хакер имел прозвище "Zero cool", а другой — "Acid Burn". *Второе ограбление, на котором встречаются женщины-агенты FBI. Первое — Спасение Хокстона. en:Undercover (Payday 2) Категория:Ограбления PAYDAY 2 Категория:Wolf Pack Категория:Ремейк из PAYDAY: The Heist